


disconnected

by flowercrownprincess



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Jungkook & Joonmyun Are Siblings, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownprincess/pseuds/flowercrownprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a mistake was made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	disconnected

Joonmyun lowers his head, eyes downcast. “Why would you come back for me? I thought I wasn't—”

 

He's pulled in the chest of Yixing who lies his head on top of his. “ _Please_ , I was the one who was wrong a..and,”

 

The brunette just whimpers pathetically at his lack of apology. " _You hurt me_! You're the one who told me that I wasn't n-normal. I am _disgusting_ , am I not?" charging straight ahead, he hits Yixing weakly on the arms. Desperately searching for an answer in his eyes, the one who caused this psychological damage on him creating these illusions in his head that wasn't there in the first place.

 

“I…” not knowing how to fix his mistake. He watches helplessly as Joonmyun breaks down and the poor boy who looks dizzy like he was ready to faint any moment now if not longer.

 

“Junhee noona? Are you in _here_? ” a loud knock comes.

 

Joonmyun clumsily moves forward to open the door and her growing brother is standing there. “ _N-noona_? ” catching the tears flowing out of his sister's eyes. Her arms hopelessly reaching out for him. “ _Kookie_ ~” seeking for her brother's comforting touch. Jungkook gladly embraces her in his hold.

 

“It's okay noona, I'm here, I got _you_ ,” words are told in a hushed tone, but Joonmyun clings on tighter. "D..don't leave, please d-don't," she cries vehemently in his shoulders. “I don't want to be left alone,” her breaths are coming out uneven, she’s shaking poorly in distress.

 

Jungkook runs a hand up and down her back, attempting to quiet her down. “Hey, noona, don't cry,” putting an index finger under her chin to lift it up so their eyes can meet. “It's tough, _right_? Not knowing what you are, but you're still a human being with feelings,” reassuring her, he bumps their noses together. “But you're still you, and whatever pronouns you go by, I'll support you in the end.”

 

Yixing wordlessly stays quiet on the side. The intercommunication between the sister and brother touch his heart, but it was also a stab too as he knew, knew that he won't be able to have that with Joonmyun, as he hurt him - her, his mind corrects - Jungkook stares over his older sister's head and mouths,

 

“I think it's best for you to leave Yixing-ssi.” he does despite his feet sticking like glue to the floor, not wanting to go anywhere else.

 

It's over. He couldn't stay anymore.

 

“Goodbye J-Joonmyun.” _I love you._

  
She could only sniffle at the last words he bid to her of his departure.

**Author's Note:**

> pretty short, nonetheless it's done ^^


End file.
